


A Delicate Task

by lamitzvah



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamitzvah/pseuds/lamitzvah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I came here to steal a phase converter,” I say; the lie I concocted on the flight over. “But I think you’ve stolen something of mine instead.”<br/>She raises her eyebrows. “Oh? And what might that be?”<br/>“My heart.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Delicate Task

**Author's Note:**

> mirror universe, only Jennifer Sisko is the pirate captain and Jadzia is her lover ;)

“That’s where you come in, Jadzia.” Jennifer pulls her shirt on over her head, rearranging her hair as casually as if she hadn’t just ordered me to seduce someone else within minutes of fucking me.

“That’s assuming I’m even her type.” I haven’t bothered getting dressed. In fact all I’ve done is prop myself up on an elbow. If I’d hoped the sight of me, still naked with the blankets strewn around me, would jog any part of Jennifer’s mind- or loins- I was sadly mistaken. Jennifer’s only response to my statement is a snort as she puts her jacket on.

“Whose type _aren’t_ you? Besides, rumor has it Intendant Kira is omnivorous in her appetites. Wear something revealing, smile at her, she’ll be toast.”

Sighing, I watch Jennifer secure her phaser in the gun belt slung low around her hips. She looks the same as she did when I first met her; beautiful, dangerous, and just a little too far out of reach. Becoming her lover hasn’t changed anything in that regard, except that now she feels comfortable sending me on seduction missions. I suppose I should feel flattered that she trusts me enough for such a delicate task.

“And if I fail?”

Finally Jennifer turns to look at me. The Bajoran prison labor camps flash through both our minds. And that’s only if I’m lucky enough to survive that long.

“Don’t fail,” she says.

-

“We found _this_ skulking around the science lab.” The guard holding my arm yanks me to a stop… right in front of Intendant Kira. _Bingo._ She’s even more beautiful than I was expecting; I don’t have to try very hard to look bewitched by her. It’s less of an act than I would have liked.

“Well,” she says, looking over me with a mischievous pixie smile. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I came here to steal a phase converter,” I say; the lie I concocted on the flight over. “But I think you’ve stolen something of mine instead.”

She raises her eyebrows. “Oh? And what might that be?”

“My heart.”

A couple things happen at once: the guard jerks back on my bound arms, making me stumble; Intendant Kira smiles, her nose scrunching adorably- and it’s a disbelieving smile, but it leads to the third reaction: my heart truly does skip a beat.

Well, in for an inch…

“In all my lifetimes,” I say, keeping my eyes on her as the guard jostles me again. Kira glances at my chest as the guard helpfully pushes me down; she seems to like the low-cut top I wore just for her. “Nothing prepared me for your radiance.” She’s still smiling, but I can’t tell if she’s buying it or not. “Honestly,” I whisper, leaning forward, “That’s why I came here specifically, instead of somewhere less heavily guarded.”

Her earring glitters as she tilts her head. “To get caught by me?”

“The rumors do your beauty no justice at all.”

“Alright,” the Cardassian guard says, dragging me backwards. “That’s enough. To the brig with you.”

Kira’s still smiling that considering little smile as the guard finally pushes me around to face forward and she disappears from my view. A second later, I hear the sound of my salvation.

“Wait.”

_Success._

“Sir?”

“Bring her here.”

The guard obeys reluctantly, grumbling and pushing me more roughly than necessary. I barely notice; Kira smiles right at me, and my heart does more than stumble.

“I’ll take it from here,” she says to the guard. “You’re dismissed.”

“But-”

Kira levels a steely glare over my head. It scorches me as it passes; I’m glad I wasn’t its intended target.

The guard lets go of me abruptly. “As you wish, Sir.” His footsteps fade away behind me.

Kira and I are alone in the corridor.

Well. That was easier than I expected. I give her the most charming smile I can muster while handcuffed in the lair of the beast. “Your place or mine?”

Kira stares at me, smiling that distantly incredulous smile. “Since your quarters are the _brig_ …” Her smile warms, then, and she crooks her finger at me. “I think I can make space for you in mine.” 

\- 

Her room is huge and opulent by space station standards. Glass decorations, a live pool with fresh water being fed in from who knows where. I skim my fingers through the water, turn away from the ripples as Kira perches on the arm of a chair to watch me.

“Nice place,” I say. “You live here all alone?”

Kira fingers the straps that cross her chest. I’ve been trying _not_ to stare at her ridiculous silver bodysuit- I wouldn’t be surprised if she gets prisoners to confess just by distracting them with her hotness.

“I have company when I want it,” Kira says. She tilts her head and smiles, the kind of smile you might see right before she kills you. “Why _are_ you here?”

I really hope Jennifer and the others are succeeding at their missions. My chance of making it out alive dwindles by the second. “To seduce you,” I say. Might as well be honest.

Kira stands and prowls toward me. I sit down hard on the rock edge of the pool, try not to imagine Kira drowning me in it.

“You’ve done a lot of talking,” she says, standing over me with her hands on my shoulders. “Are you only here to tease me or…?”

I suck in a breath as she sets her knee beside my leg and _climbs onto my lap_. “Untie me and find out,” I whisper. “Unless…” I run my bound hands up her ribs, over her breasts. “You like it a little kinky?”

Kira smiles, brushing my hair back behind my ear and biting her lip as I feel her up. “And let a dangerous criminal run free?”

She’s been leaning closer to me; I sit up as much as I can, tilting my face up to hers, watching her tongue dart out to wet her lips. “Who said I was dangerous?” I’m still whispering. She shifts on my lap, her nose bumping mine for a brief second as she wavers between moving closer and farther away.

“Aren’t you?” She’s hovering over me, so close I can feel the words caress my skin. I lean toward her, only for her to dart back, always just out of reach. With my hands bound as they are, I can’t really pull her closer.

Or… can’t I?

I tuck my fingers into the straps crisscrossing her chest and yank her against me. She gasps and I stop there, give her a chance to shove me away if she wants to; better than getting phasered; but then she’s grabbing the sides of my head and kissing me and _yes, gods yes._

“Garak to Intendant Kira. You might like to know that the station is under attack.”

The voice crackles over the speaker, startling me and causing Kira to sit up, her hands tangled up in my shirt. I’m pretty sure she ripped it and I _really_ don’t want real life to intrude right now.

“Don’t go,” I beg, tugging her back to me by the straps and kissing her neck.

Kira shakes me off and stands up, running her hands through her hair and glancing around the room. “Attack? Why?”

The voice over the speaker sighs. “What reason do Terran rebels ever have? I can tell them you’re out to tea if you’d like, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind waiting.”

“I’ll be right there.”

I watch Kira straighten her outfit, disappointed that I didn’t have time to do more damage. I barely mussed her up at all, while I on the other hand sit here with a ripped shirt and my hair a mess. 

She looks at me, and I can tell she’s wondering what hand I played in this attack. I almost expect her to shoot me right now, but instead she says, “I expect you to be here when I get back.”

Honestly… I want nothing more. “I will be.”

She smiles suddenly. “You look good like that.”

I glance down at myself. “Debauched?”

Her smile somehow becomes ten times more adorable. “Yeah.” 

Then she’s sauntering out of the room, and the doors swish shut behind her.

-  
What mess have I gotten myself into.

_slam_

I spin around; where there used to be wall there’s now a jagged hole. Julian waves at me. 

“Your knight in shining armor has arrived,” he says.

I smile, but my heart sinks. _Let me stay._ I don’t say it, but just as I open my mouth to say something else, there’s an explosion just outside the room. _Kira._

“Kira!”

“Wait, Jadzia!”

I’m almost at the door when Julian grabs me around the waist and drags me backwards.

“No, let go! Kira!”

I elbow Julian and almost break free but then Miles is there, the two of them dragging me through the hole and out of Kira’s room. I keep fighting them, but all the strength has left my body. 

“Kira.”

-

I’ve been staring at the wall for the last ten minutes. I can see the others glancing at me out of my peripheral. All of them except Jennifer. 

“We did it!” Keiko exclaims, sorting through the bags of contraband. “This is everything!”

I tune out the rest of the celebration. It _is_ amazing that we made it out without casualties.

Well… if you don’t count my heart.

“Jadzia?”

I blink up at Julian as he leans on the wall next to me. I try to force a smile, but he knows me too well.

“What’s wrong?”

I shake my head. “It’s nothing. It’ll pass.”

Julian puts his hand on my shoulder. “If you want to talk about it… I’m here.”

I do smile then, and reach up to clasp his hand. “Thanks.”

The station disappears from our viewscreen to a chorus of cheers.

“Wait, there’s a broadcast.” Jennifer adjusts the radio dial and the viewscreen crackles to life. It looks to be the wreckage of the Promenade, and standing right in the center, speaking into the camera, is

_Kira._

I let out the breath I hadn’t been aware I’d been holding. Kira is alive. 

“Too bad you didn’t get the Intendant in the blast,” Miles says.

Jennifer glances at me for the first time. “Seems she’d been held up a little too long.”

I turn my face away, but I can’t hide my smile.


End file.
